


劫医

by hantreekun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Stephen Strange, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Rough Sex, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hantreekun/pseuds/hantreekun
Summary: 2012年邪神入侵纽约，他发现了还是医生的斯特兰奇。【掳走人后打了一炮的故事】
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 7





	劫医

**Author's Note:**

> A Loki/O doctor Strange.
> 
> 强制性爱/强制发情/制服/骑乘/永久标记
> 
> 剧情(？)稀少且迷惑
> 
> 而且有点虐的。。。
> 
> 【个人不是很满意的作品，但是很多人都想看的话我还是po想上来了】

斯蒂芬斯特兰奇医生看着同事给眼前的病人缝上最后一针，浑身酸痛地揉了下肩膀。  
帕默尔医生将一次性手套脱下来，揉着手腕说：“也许你可以去楼下给帮忙做些护理工作，如果你累了的话。”  
斯特兰奇不喜欢这种语气，不过他还是举双手赞同。  
他的发情期快到了，凭着最高档的omega贴片，他能够坚持在岗位上发光发热，即使疲劳来的那么快。  
换做平常斯蒂芬铁定要回家休息个一整天。他走下楼梯，去面对那些根本没什么大伤的病患。  
随手套上的白大褂被沾上深色的灰尘和药液，平添一层破败和萧条感。消毒酒精不要钱似的被斯蒂芬往病人身上抹，纱布一卷卷地飞走，棉花槽里还躺着几个白色棉球残骸。  
斯蒂芬在心里抱怨工作轻松的过分以至于机械化地难熬。  
夕阳倾斜到一个虚伪的角度，斯蒂芬头一次时光有如此漫长，而他又烦躁异常，空气中混着灰尘和各种人的信息素。  
斯蒂芬的揉着太阳穴，还有一位病人，不管主任怎么想，他绝对要马上离开这里。  
男人看上去健康，完好，坐姿优雅从容，斯蒂芬走过去。洛基朝他扬起脸，露出一个笑容。  
“让我看看你是哪里有毛病。”斯蒂芬说。  
“我的脸上有个口子。”洛基指了指脸上的血痕，“而且我家被炸了。”  
“三条街以外有个慈善机构。”斯蒂芬把酒精棉往他脸上擦，动作不算轻柔。  
“他们可不会接纳我。”洛基正在故意装可怜，他在宇宙中风生水起的那点经历早就教会他如何装作一个弱势而普通的beta，而他现在想要弄清楚那一丝潜藏在空气中的醇香是否来自于眼前这个模样正经得好看的医生。  
最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。  
谁能知道潜逃时能遇上如此一个勾人的omega呢？

“或者你可以找那个托尼斯塔克报销。”斯蒂芬接着说，一边把冰凉凉的药水抹在洛基脸上，反正这些也是他报销。  
洛基吃痛地倒吸一口气，反手攥住他的手腕。  
斯蒂芬似乎很害怕肢体接触，他剧烈地颤抖一下，另一边又在脑子里怀疑眼前的人是不是来故意找茬的。  
不过显然不是，他接着又站起来，扶着医生的肩膀，凑到他耳边说  
“你可真好闻，医生。”  
洛基粗暴地撕掉了斯蒂芬腺体上的贴片，这很痛，却让医生有些腿软。  
门诊大厅里一个人都没有，城市也正处于战争结束后的平静，显得他们的呼吸是那么粗重。  
斯蒂芬觉得alpha的气味愈发浓郁起来，于是便明白眼前的人是如何骗过了他。  
omega的信息素被诱导着逸散出来，浸泡在满医院的消毒水味之中。  
斯蒂芬还没有进入发情状态，于是他红着眼睛，低声让alpha走开。  
那些低哑而隐忍的警告成功勾起了阿斯加德小王子的兴趣，他轻轻撩拨着omega的发梢，让清茶般苦涩的味道中增添更多的醇香。  
“Doctor Strange.”洛基按照金属名牌上写的一读了他的名字，像念着一首诗。  
斯蒂芬想推开他，只是对方的力气实在太大。  
邪神似乎很是讨厌僵持的状态，他想占有这个omega，将他撕碎，将他拼凑，让他只会想要喊自己的名字。  
不过看样子，这得花点时间。  
————  
洛基读取了斯蒂芬的记忆，他带着还处在发情酝酿之中的omega飞向他的住所。  
斯蒂芬的白袍掀起一个优雅的弧度，像是湛蓝大海边翱翔的白鸥。  
微风散去了一些迷乱的香味。洛基只是抚摸着他露出来的皮肤，他的脖颈，面颊，耳廓，他的手掌心，像个调皮的孩子，却在四处种下火种，成绵延之势。  
斯蒂芬挣扎着要逃开，他还不明白他们已经隐去了身形，但是一当洛基在他的耳边低吟着一些他听不清的夸赞他如何诱人美味的话，如绵绵絮语，他就面红耳赤，脸烧的像苹果派，只能沉默地吮吸着alpha的气息。  
邪神闻起来熟悉而陌生，像他童年所品尝过的美味果实，朦胧而危险，以至于他如何也不能第二次寻到，隐秘得像个天外来客。  
斯蒂芬觉得自己的理智就要消散在风里了。  
——  
洛基都没让他开门。卧室的落地窗就那么打开了，他们飞进去，在床上滚作一团。干净明亮的别墅中霎时充斥着他们信息素交合的气味。  
斯蒂芬退到边缘处，床头的抽屉里有一支镇静剂和抑制剂。  
但他现在全身无力，他下意识地缩起来，向后退着，嘴里念着“不要”。  
洛基凑近着他，斯蒂芬舔舔嘴唇，欲火绽放。  
就像在做梦一样，没怎么经历过的发情期突如其来，而一个会魔法的alpha，正打算占有他。  
冰凉的墙壁散去了一些肉体上的热度，医生睁开眼睛，他原本的病人扶着他的后颈。  
洛基吻上他湿黏的嘴唇，斯蒂芬趁乱想去摸针管，不过扑了个空。他们的舌尖交缠着，算不上多么甜蜜的吻，alpha使尽了计谋让omega放弃反抗。  
“放松点，Stephen。”邪神的声音在omega脑海中响起，磁性中囊括着点刻意地婉转，让他心神迷惑。  
邪神的呢喃让他无法集中注意力，一些陌生的信息伴随着奇异的感觉涌入脑海，手腕无力地垂下来，又搭在邪神的肩膀上。  
“不要，求你。”他喘着气说，表示着他动摇了，两点一线的枯燥生活，年轻肉欲的放浪，这些存在于他认知的东西正啃噬着理智的堤坝。  
洛基确实因他哀求的样子而更加焦躁，尤其是双方的共鸣异常强烈。他同斯蒂芬的舌尖分开，开始剥医生身上的衣服，偏过斯蒂芬的头，轻咬一下他柔软微肿的腺体。  
因此他收获了今晚医生的第一声美妙的呻吟。  
而洛基保准要为自己得到更多。  
——  
跟alpha相较，医生并无任何优势，洛基先是褪去了他的长裤，手指缠上他的欲望，湿哒哒的衣物碍事的很，所以洛基把他下半身上所有的布料都扔到房间最遥远的那个角落。  
邪神在医生下面摸了一手黏腻的液体，顺着将他抹在大腿内侧。医生咬着嘴唇发出低喘，这个罪魁祸首并没有意识到自己正拨弄着二人之间情欲的弦，奏出几许靡靡之音，叫人血脉喷张。  
“求你……”他压着呻吟，哀求着拒绝，却注定了被填满和占有。  
神经末梢上爬满了情欲的蚂蚁，脑海里的声音还在持续催眠着他，叫他沉沦于欲望。  
邪神将他抱到床上，斯蒂芬挂在邪神的身上，白大褂还挂在他的身上，衬托出整洁的知性美，活叫人想把他弄脏。  
洛基隔着衬衫磨蹭他的乳头，医生剧烈地颤抖两下，指节分明的手指背到嘴边，想掩藏那些美好的呻吟。  
洛基解开了西装裤的束缚，称得上凶猛的性器跃出来，贴着斯蒂芬的，直到脉搏剧烈地跳转到同一个频率上。斯蒂芬流了很多前液，把洛基也弄湿了。  
欲望在叫嚣着，让斯特兰奇不由自主地磨蹭着胯下，以获得更多电流般的快感。他们就那么紧贴在一起，“Stephen…”洛基在叫他的名字。  
斯蒂芬半身被那些酥麻的快感填满了，他自知已经失去了挽回的可能，他对着这个陌生的alpha发情了，全身上下都因为他的动作点燃着欲火，后面又泛着潮湿的水光，期盼着alpha最终能够狠狠地贯穿那里。

过分简单的想法马上就让斯蒂芬吃了苦头，他喘息着去迎合洛基，洛基一手撸动着两个人的性器，一手解开斯蒂芬衬衫的扣子，揉搓着可爱的乳粒，斯蒂芬皱着眉头淹没在快感里。快意累加起来，将他扔进欲望的深渊里。  
高潮的时候斯蒂芬发出哭叫，邪神先生觉得小腹一紧。来自斯蒂芬浊白的液体溅了自己一身，实验室白袍上晕出水渍。  
手指探向医生隐秘的后穴，不应期中的斯蒂芬凑近洛基，想要和他接吻，他是在想着他的恋人吗？洛基心中生起微妙的妒忌。  
上下唇瓣被吮吸到艳红色，洛基一只手挑着他的下巴，没有给斯特兰奇调整呼吸的机会，直到手指的探索取得了不小的进展。  
“啊啊……哈啊…”指尖不小心直击中了最敏感的前列腺，还淹没在亲吻中的医生直接弓起背部高叫出声。  
神明也因此更加兴奋，他继续着手上的动作，一边思考着要如何亵玩这个美丽诱人的omega。

洛基扶着斯蒂芬的腰肢前后夹击，凭着前列腺的刺激斯蒂芬又溢出了一次，他精疲力竭，眼泪流了又干，被过度使用的喉咙像是灌了沙子，他在心中质问着洛基怎么会有如此耐心，耐心到羞耻的句子接连不断地吐露出来。

“乳头全都立起来了，你们人类的omega怀孕之后时候产出乳汁的吧。”  
“你紧紧吸着我的手指，这么想要吗？”  
“人类的欲望真是可怕啊。”斯蒂芬听他说着这些淫秽的话，羞耻心让他恢复了一丝明朗的理智，不过那随即就被整个房间里铺天盖地的信息素和迷乱的味道催熏了头脑，他摇着头否认，在对方的言语下再次升上了顶峰。  
洛基将医生下身弄得一塌糊涂，各种各样的液体混合着覆盖着关键部分，白皙的大腿因为连续的高潮而不停痉挛，胸口前面的乳粒被玩弄到肿胀，整个前胸泛着草莓一样的粉红色，其间还夹杂着洛基留下的吻痕。  
“唔…嗯啊啊…”医生分不清快感的来源，许多种刺激冲撞着大脑皮层，他咬着手指压抑的样子让洛基现在就想刺进他的身体里去。  
洛基又一次吻住他的唇舌，这次他将手指抽出来，阴茎摩擦着斯蒂芬的大腿根。  
斯特兰奇医生浸润着泪水和血丝的眼睛向他祈求着，洛基回给他一个极具魅摄力的笑，并不打算满足他的omega的愿望。  
斯蒂芬更加难耐的喘息着，他想夹住洛基的物件，却被那滚烫的温度止住了动作。  
“…哈啊，Loki……”斯蒂芬讨好似的喊着alpha的名字，这些信息刚刚被一同灌入大脑，不过斯蒂芬目前还并不了解，他将会把这个名字篆刻进他的灵魂。

洛基把他扶起来，光滑的身体还套着白大褂，实验室白袍将他修长的身体衬托的完美，而上面的褶皱和水痕只能平添情色的美。  
斯蒂芬理解了洛基的意思，不过这对他来说显然太过折磨。  
大腿打着颤支持着已经熟透的身体立起来，缓缓地找着支撑点。洛基本来认为这将是个缓慢而艰难的过程，而他已经准备好欺负这个穿着白大褂的天使了。  
斯蒂芬扶着他的阴茎，向他自己的屁股里塞，穴肉不自觉的绞紧，斯蒂芬呜咽着抬头。洛基揉搓着他的臀肉，让他放松下来。斯蒂芬终于取得了一点进步，他抬眼，期待得到洛基的表扬或者奖赏，洛基在他的手心落下一吻，斯蒂芬发出一声呻吟，颤抖着往下坐，让粗长的性器抚慰到每一寸肠肉，斯蒂芬因此吐露出出愉悦的感叹。  
洛基眯着眼睛欣赏这一出天使的受难，洁白的羽毛飘荡于人间废土，落地成了高贵的救赎。  
他在欲海中回流激荡，最终让火焰蚀骨般燃烧，坠入风尘。  
洛基扶着他的臀部，帮助他上下起伏着，alpha让自己完全贯穿了他。斯蒂芬扬起脖子，近乎尖叫着。  
“啊…啊…Loki……”斯蒂芬的眼泪顺着喉结的上下挺动流到胸口。生殖腔口被撞击着打开，这太刺激了，狭窄的腔道被迫打开，他的指尖紧紧揪着白色的布料，疼痛与快感一同漫上来，让心跳在其中溺亡。  
“唔啊…嗯…啊…啊”他边哭边享受着，洛基坚信后者居多，omega的生殖本能使得那些软肉紧紧吸着自己的性器。作为掠夺的主导方，洛基选择托着omega大起大落，腔口被他撞得越来越开。  
“别……在里面……”斯蒂芬知道这么说应该没什么用。即便是永久标记也可以通过医学手段消除，不过那代价很大。  
“Stephen…”洛基的味道忽然增添了什么扭曲的控制欲望和肃穆感，虽然仍逃不开情潮。  
在洛基用力顶进最深处之后，眼前一阵白光，斯蒂芬也不清楚自己在高潮时喊了什么，不过那之后洛基的味道又变得柔和了。  
他补充着氧气，蜷缩着，被那个他体内那个结固定在邪神的怀里，脚趾尖都微微打着颤。他说不出话来，在脑内指责他不该成结，如果要消去永久标记应该也要割去腺体。  
洛基则反问他为什么要消去标记，心中却在泛着卑微的请求，随后尖牙咬破了斯特兰奇的后颈。  
斯蒂芬像只炸毛的猫般向前挺着胸，性器眼眶和口腔中不由自主地流出一些液体，全身上下，从里到外都被alpha包裹着。  
双重标记。  
斯蒂芬说，他害怕一晚之后洛基就会离开。  
洛基吻着他，饱含着诚惶诚恐的爱，却没办法给他一个承诺。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 当时冲出来的契机大概是看完A4,然后就，西装奇好帅好可我要搞奇啊啊啊啊啊啊
> 
> 现在重看真的挺那啥的。。。
> 
> 不过看完A4，我是真的写不出不虐的东西。。。


End file.
